I'll Miss You
by x-bec-x
Summary: Decided to make this a load of one-shots because I'm no good at multi-chapters :) Disclamer: I don't own The Bill or any of the characters mentioned.
1. I'll Miss You

Hey, this idea just popped into my head when I was sat in science today, the teacher wasn't very impressed when I started writing 'random notes' in my notebook. This is set after my one shot 'Heaven'. Here goes, review if it's any good :)

Bec x

I don't own The Bill, Rachel or Smithy.

* * *

'Heaton's offered me a job at his trafficking unit.' Rachel Weston said to Dale Smith.

'I know.' Smithy replied.

'Oh.'

'Meadows has given me your job.'

'Oh.'

'Is that all you can say, oh.'

'I don't know what to say to you Smithy. I never wanted things to end up like this.'

'Me neither.'

'I know things haven't exactly been easy, but friends?'

'Definitely, I don't want to loose you, pub?'

'Why not.'

* * *

'What about the time when that burglar you were chasing ran into a wall?' Smithy said to Rachel.

'Haha, yeah. Serves him right hey, stealing old ladies jewellery.' Rachel said.

The tone of Smithy's voice suddenly changed: 'I'll miss you Rach.'

'I'll miss you too.'

'You planning on returning?'

'In a year, depends how it goes really.'

'You want another?'

'No, I think I'll go. Anyway, you don't want to be hungover for your first day as Inspector.'

'Good point, I'll walk you home.'

'You don't have to.'

'I want to.'

* * *

'I guess this is goodbye then.' Rachel said to Smithy when they got to the end of her street.

'Yeah I suppose. See you in a year then.'

'Bye Smithy.' Rachel carried on walking.

'Rach, wait!' Smithy ran down the road. 'I know that things didn't work out between us before, but I miss you, and maybe if we're not working together things could be different. I still feel the same as I did Rachel, I know you might not but...'

Smithy stopped and Rachel took it as her cue too reply.

'I never stopped feeling the way I did Smithy, maybe things could be different, if we weren't working together.'

'So do you maybe want to give it another go?'

'Yeah, that would be good.'

Smithy stepped forward, putting his arms around Rachel's waist. She responded by putting her arms around his neck, and they kissed.


	2. Family Ties

So, I'll Miss You was going to be a one shot, but I decided to write some more. I'm not to sure where I'm going with this so any ideas, PM me. This is dedicated to MissWritingStorysObsessed because out of all the views, she was the only one to take the time and review. This has some references to the TV show Hustle, but you don't need to have watched it to understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill or any of the Hustle characters mentioned but Rachel's family are all mine.

Also, I have already added this chapter a couple of times before I edited it, so apologies for that.

* * *

Six weeks later...

'Get off me! I haven't even done anything wrong!'

'Can you book her in please guv?' Nate said to his new inspector.

'Of course. What brings you back here then Ali?' Smithy asked.

'It's Miss Weston to you. Like I said before I haven't done anything!'

'Nate?'

'Fraud.'

'Right OK then. Full Name.'

'Alicia Weston.'

'Date of Birth?'

'Twenty-ninth of April, nineteen-eighty-six.'

'Address?'

'The Lexington Hotel.'

'Please can you remove all your jewellery and place it in the bag.'

Ali took off all her jewellery and placed it in the bag.

'Mel can you come and search Miss Weston for me please.' Smithy asked.

'Of course guv.' Mel replied. 'Can you put you arms up please... She's all clear guv.'

'Cell 5 then please.' Smithy said.

'Excuse me, I know my rights. I am owed a phone call.'

'Go on then.'

Ali punched in a number and waited for the answer.

'Hello.' Rachel answered.

'Hey Rachie, it's Ali.'

'Why are you ringing me from Sunhill.'

'I've been nicked.'

'Ali! When Dad finds out he's gonna kill you. Just behave. Answer all their questions and they should let you go OK?'

'OK, see you later.'

'Bye.' Ali put the phone down.

* * *

Rachel sighed. She hated being one of the eldest in a big family. It meant it was always her who got the call when something happened. It didn't really help when one of her sisters was a grifter.

* * *

'Guv, did you know that that was Inspector Weston's sister?' Nate asked.

'What, really. Ali must have been in here numerous times whilst Rachel was in charge! How did you find out?' Rachel hadn't told Smithy much about her family.

'I was looking at her records and Inspector Weston is her first contact.'

'Oh right.'

'I've come to release Miss Weston anyway, it seems she has an alibi.'

* * *

'Hey.' Smithy said as he stood at Rachel's front door.

'Hiya, come in.' Rachel moved out of the way and shut the door.

'We had a visit from your sister today.'

'I know, she called.'

Why didn't you tell me what she did?'

'I'm not exactly proud of it.'

'She works with some of the best con artists in the world. Three Socks Morgan, Albert Stroller, Mickey Bricks.'

'And don't I know it. You wouldn't believe how many times I've been asked about her by my colleagues in the past. That's why I didn't tell anyone.'

'Come here.' Smithy pulled Rachel into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

'Did she cause any trouble?'

'No, there was no proof anyway, so we had to let her go.'

'OK. I'm sorry for not telling you about Ali.'

'It's OK. So, do you want to know about my family then?'

'Why not.'

'I'll start dinner, we could be here a long time.'

* * *

It was after dinner and Smithy was going through the names of all of Rachel's siblings, trying to remember.

'Right so, your twin Louis is a doctor, then the next youngest, Ellie, is also a doctor. Then there's Ami who's a teacher. Next there's Ali. Finally there is the youngest four, Sophie, Georgie, Eva and Keavy, who are all still at school.'

'Exactly.' Rachel said.

'And your dad is also a teacher.'

'Yeah, it's not actually that difficult.'

'The bit with all your nieces and nephews is. I can't remember any of it.'

'That's OK. You should try to name all my cousins. I don't even know them all.'

'So when can I meet this family of yours then?'

'Whenever you want.'

* * *

review?

bec x


End file.
